naruto_own_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rei Takumi
Rei Takumi Rei Takumi was a shinobi of Konohagakure and a descendant from the Takumi Clan. He is an Amarok user, a rare power passed on to members of the clan who has great chakra reserves, or is a close relative of another Amarok user. He was a student of Riku Takahashi, a jonin of Konohagakure, who took him in as his own child. He left his clan after witnessing the death of his father, causing him to be traumatized and have nightmares about the event. After graduating from the Academy, he was placed under the supervision of Riku Takahashi and his teammates, Airi Satori and Hiyoshi Satori.He dreamt of becoming a successful shinobi, which he succeeded on, He is now a Jonin, a former ANBU member and the head of his clan Background Rei is the youngest son of Hiroyuki and Kaiya Takumi. Rei grew up protected, though his mother died at childbirth, leaving his father, Hiroyuki, and his elder brother, Reiji Takumi, to care for him. He admired his elder brother, but envy him as well as his brother was praised by the whole clan for his swordsmanship. But, his father admired him more than Reiji, believing that Rei could control the power gifted to him. His brother was mad about this, but he still loved his younger brother either way. On becoming the age of 7, their home was ambushed by a bunch of village guards and by the village head, targetting Rei. The village believed that Rei could never control the Amarok power and its wishes. They were to kill him before Rei starts before them. But his father talked to the village head, even begging to have pity on Rei, who was even unknown to what was happpening. But it did not work and the village head killed Hiroyuki, leaving the leadership of the clan to Reiji. The village head forced Reiji to kill his brother, brainwashing him. Though, Rei witnessed the death of his father, and was smart enough to run away, far from the village. But he got tired and stumbled, alerting shinobi. Once the alerted shinobi found him, one of them carried him, looking into the eyes of the terrified youngster, who had activated the Suromogan. The man was Riku Takahashi, a jonin of Konohagakure. He had pity on the boy and took him to Konohagakure, showing him to the 3rd Hokage. Rei was adopted by Riku Takahashi, though he didn't take on his surname and it remained Takumi. Once he entered the Academy, he made friends with Airi Satori and Hiyoshi Satori. He could keep up with lessons even though he started in the Academy late. Personality Rei was a quiet child, often watching his elder brother train. He was skilled at a young age, even activating the Suromogan at the age of 7. But since he left his clan, he was a little stoic, as he rarely cried. His goal was to get stronger, to impress Riku Takahashi. He was very respectful, especially to the elders. He used proper honorifics and even scolds Hiyoshi whenever he would not use proper honorifics. He thought of everyone as a strong person, even thinking they were stronger than him. But the death of Hiyoshi Satori followed by Riku Takahashi pained him. He was angered by how he couldn't save them because he was too weak. Then, he left the village to become stronger, promising that none of his loved ones would die before him. He went back to the village a year later, becoming much more stronger and developing more jutsus. But other than that, he became cold towards others and rarely talked to Airi Satori, the only one remaining of his team. His personality changed as he would think that no one could ever become stronger by just training, which he himself believed when he was younger. He started to work alone, not letting Airi, his teammate, to fight alongside, because he was afraid of risking her life as well. He slowly started activating each stage of the Amarok's power, giving him more power. When he met his brother again at the age of 17 when he And Airi was on a mission, he stood there, staring at his brother with his dojutsu. He was calm in attacking, but all changed when his brother was killed by the village head for not kiling Rei. Rei became weak and was beaten up close to death by the village head, but his anger rose and he activated the last stage of the Amarok power and his Suromogan rose to the highest level, leaving him to defeat the village head and save Airi from the guards who were attacking her. He regains his love for his brother and became the head of his clan. After the Fourth Great Ninja War, he was assigned by the Sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, to become the ANBU captain. His love for Airi also blossomed and they married. When they had their first child, Hiro Takumi, Rei resigned from being ANBU captain, dedicating his life in protecting his family. They had their second child named Jiro Takumi. Rei's sons were his pride and would often train them. Though he would never forget his wife, Airi Takumi, who would always show affection to, in place of his coldness when they were young. He spends most of his time with his family, doing his best to make their life better than his. He is very prideful of his children and boasted them to his friends. Appearance In Part I, he wore a dark blue high collared vest and a gray shirt inside with his clan symbol in both clothing. He wore below the knee pants and blue sandals. He wore his Konohagakure forehead protector on his forehead. His bangs hung over his face and his hair was spiky upward. His hair was a dark shade of brown. When he was 14, he wore a short-sleeved hoodie colored gray and his clan symbol at the back. He wore longer pants and black sandals. When he left he wore a black hooded cape over his normal attire and had a loose brown belt where his katana was kept. He also wore black wrist warmers. In Part II, when he came back at the age of 16, he wore a gray sleeveless jacket with a black hood. He wore below the knee pants and long black sandals. He wore a brown loose belt where his katana was kept and black wrist warmers. After his brother's death, he wore a black high collared coat just above the knee and the Takumi clan crest at the back. He wore it above his normal attire. While in the ANBU, he wore a black sleeveless shirt with the ANBU flak jacket. He wore a kitsune mask and arm guards and black pants and sandals. He wore a black mask underneath his kitsune mask and his katana behind him. He wore a cloak that covers only his torso. Around the age of 20, he wore a black high collared coat just above the knee and underneath it was a white collared shirt and the Takumi clan crest was behind his coat. He wore black pants and long sandals. He was neat and his shirt was always fixed. He still had his loose belt where his katana hung. In adulthood, he wore the same clothing but his shirt wasn't buttoned up until the top and only until his chest and he stopped wearing his forehead protector. Abilities Rei was strong indeed, taking on his grandfather's great chakra reserves and his father's accuracy and endurance. He is praised as the strongest swordsman in the clan.In Part I, he is already skilled, being able to keep with a fast enemy. He even trained and made jutsus by himself. While growing, Riku was already impressed by how fast Rei was both in speed and learning. He graduated from the Academy being second highest, though close to Sasuke's grades. He trained himself alone and could defeat Akatsuki members. He could create jutsus with one hand and even use three swords at the same time. Amarok Power This power was passed on from generation to generation, but the members who were given this gift rarely lives. Thanks to his great chakra reserves, Rei was able to control it even at a young age. Though, his mother did not survive because she became weak and tired in the process. He had stages of the Amarok power, each taking a lot of chakra. In stage I, he was given great chakra, speed and strength though the chakra was not visible. In stage II, the chakra was visible, reacting whenever he felt intense emotion. In stage III, the physical appearance of the Amarok becomes visible, and Rei was controlled by it whenever his emotions became intense. He gains more speed and can read the enemies movement quickly. His ninjutsu becomes stronger too, giving him an advantage. In Part II, he was still unable to control, but in adulthood, he could already control it, even the much stronger version of stage III. Ninjutsu Rei learns and creates multiple jutsus in a year. He also learns summoning jutsu, being able to summon wolves. He uses these wolves for cover or to attack. He also masters lightning style and fire style. His fire style was said to be compared of that to an Uchiha. He is very mentally skilled, releasing ninjutsu in proper timings. He could create a number of clones, shadow clones and lightning clones, his limit being a hundred, thanks to his chakra and mastery, but he couldn't reach Naruto Uzumaki's. Bukijutsu He learned shurikenjutsu, but was not a fan of it so he didn't master thoroughly. Though, he was a great swordman, switching from backhand top forehand. He also enhances his weaponry by adding chakra into them. He also uses his sword whenever he is using the Amarok power. Dojutsu Suromogan Rei first awakened his Suromogan when he witnessed the murder of his father, being terrified at the time. He couldn't activate it again until his training with Riku Takahashi. At Part I, he was exceptionally skilled in using it, but he still wasn't reaching the full potential of his Suromogan, As said by Riku Takahashi and Kakashi Hatake. In Part II, it was still evolving, even more better thanks to the Amarok power. His Suromogan gives him the ability to read an opponents actions, manipulate fire to use as defense or offense and and gives him the ability to create weaponry using chakra. But due to his Amarok power, his Suromogan's abilities doubled, for example, being capable of using the visible Amarok at any time and slowing down actions, making him capable of dodging and attacking without the enemy noticing. Category:Characters